am i good enough?
by Prongs Uchiha
Summary: "I'll kill you Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as his 6 year old self. 10 years on, he met Gaara. Gaara's bought out the best in him, but what will happen if they try and get to close to one another? GaaSasu, lemons in later chapters. seen from both POV's
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So this is my first Naruto fan fiction, so please only creative or good criticism please. Thanx all hope you enjoy! This story takes place after the 4****th**** book. When Gaara and Sasuke meet. But they're a bit older then they are in the book. More about 16 or so. Enjoy! ^_^**

(Sasuke POV)

I was sitting on the tree, watching the fight break out between Konohamaru, Naruto and Sakura, and those other people who seem to be from the hidden village of sand, according from their forehead protectors. Maybe I should do something before this gets out of hand and somebody gets hurt. I looked around and saw a rock on the ground. I summoned a few rocks off the ground under the tree. I juggled them with one hand and then threw one at the guy holding Konohamaru.

(Everything else that happened passes up to where Gaara comes in)

I got startled by the person next to me. Its like he popped out of no-where. I looked over at him and I think my stomach dropped. He looked at me. "Sorry about my friends. Umm hi." he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand and then he was on the ground in between the two other sand people. "we're sorry Gaara, really really, sorry. We didn't mean to upset you." the girl started fumbling. I got confused as all shit. "shut up, Temari" Gaara said.

I jumped down off the tree and in front of Naruto in a protective stance. He started ranting on about something like not needing me to protect him, but I didn't listen to him. I sensed that these guys were trouble.

"I'm Sasuke uchiha. Why are you guys in our village?" Gaara looked at the other two next to him and said "we got banished from our village. We came here to see you Kage to see if we could stay here for a while. But, not that its any of your business, so get the fuck out of our way."

They walked towards us expecting us to move. Naruto, Sakura and the little ones did. I guess they were afraid. I didn't move at all. Gaara pushed past me, and at the contact of out skin, I felt a tingle of warmth go up my arm. I guess he did to, because he looked back at me and our eyes met. I saw a sparkle, I swear. Maybe it was just the sun reflecting weird. I got that sick feeling in my stomach again, and I turned away and walked home, holding my stomach together. I heard footsteps running up behind me. I didn't turn, because I knew who it was. Sakura. I felt a hand on my wrist pull me around and it was Naruto!

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" he looked at me with disappointed eyes. He never acted like this in public. I looked over his shoulder, and no one was there. Gone. Everyone. "what do you mean, what am I doing, you idiot? I'm going home." I pointed over my shoulder with my thumb pointing in the direction I was headed. "no, you retard, I mean with Gaara!" this hit me. Only Naruto knew I was semi gay. (I'm not fully gay, I just don't like any of the girls in our village.) he knew, because he was my first boyfriend. I guess that's why I protect him most of the time. Even though I broke up with him.

"Nothings going to happen, Naruto. Are you kidding me? He looks like a complete psycho!" I shook my head. And looked back at him "now let me go home, you twat." I pulled my wrist free of his grip, and started walking back home, thinking about the way the sun reflected in Gaara's green eyes. Wait, what? There was no sun today. I'm going crazy! I can't think of him this way, he's a complete stranger. I can't feel this way about someone I don't even know.

(Garra POV)

I woke up in the middle of the night, scared shitless again. The same nightmare every night, you'd think I was used to it. But, no. every time I see those images, I wake up panicking, and sweating and sometimes crying. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. I took my phone off my bed side table and looked at the time on my phone. It was looking into the sun, when I did though. Ok, 3:26am. Again. This isn't good. I keep waking up and not going back to sleep, so that's why I wear my eye liner. Coz the bags under my eyes are so noticeable.

"Gaara? Are you up again?" Temari came running into my room and sat on my bed with me. I looked at her and a tear ran down my cheek. She hugged me. "Temari, I had that dream again. The one where mum and dad died." she pulled back and looked at me. She was crying. I knew deep, deep down, she hated me for that. For killing them. But, she would never say that to my face. She knew I was going through allot. "Tem, I need to get out of here for a while. don't try and call me, please. I'll be back……later….." I stood up, grabbed my phone and ipod and wallet. Temari nodded and was crying. She got off my bed and hugged me again. "tell Kankuro I said thanks. I don't know when I'll be back. I'm sorry." she nodded again and left me alone.

Outside wasn't any better. It was cold and really dark. But I liked it. I went and sat on a bench nearby. I took out my ipod and put in the earphones. The song that was on was a papa roach song. Dead cell. It got me thinking about that boy I met today. What's his name? Sakara? Samuri? Sushi? Whatever, it's not like I'll run into him again. When I thought of him, I had this weird feeling run through my body. Kind of like when our arms touched and that buzz of electricity. I swear he felt it to, coz he looked at me and that look in his eye told me he did. Maybe I should find out where he lives and stay with him while I get my shit together. hmmmmm

*************************Gaara's nightmare********************************************

Running through the dessert, away from the demon. Scared shitless. Running. Running, but not going anywhere. Then ahead of me mum is calling my name. she reached her hand out towards me. Pleading for my help. I reached out to her, then the demon got to her. He got a kunai and stabbed it strait through her heart. She dropped to the ground and her body twitched. The demon, still with the kunai, sliced around her face and threw the remains at my feet. I stumbled back and turned around at the sound of my approaching father. I yelled at him to stop, but he kept coming. The demon turned around and threw a sand spear at him. It hit him in the leg, but it was enough. He was down and the demon was gone. I ran over to my father and knelt by him and started crying. He opened his eyes and said "leave me be, you monster." and then he died.

***********************************************End*********************************

(Sasuke POV)

I went for a walk early this morning. About 6am. I was walking past the kage building, when I saw something stir on the seat about ten meters away. I quickly grabbed a kunai and held it in front of me for protection. Then I saw what……or who…..it was. I walked over to the seat and saw a blanket and a fluffy red patch. I assume its hair. I lifted up the blanket and saw…..Gaara!

I lifted up my foot off the ground and kicked him. He stirred and then woke up with a jolt, falling off the bench. I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard, tears were rolling down my face. Gaara stood up and hit me over the head. I swiftly dodged it. But I guess it was a trap, because sand came out of no where and gripped me around the throat and lifted me up into the air. I gasped and kicked my legs and Gaara pulled the sand closer towards him, bringing me with it. I was about 5 inches from his face, and man did he looked pissed. "don't. touch. me. while. I. sleep." I just smiled. He dropped me on the ground. He turned his back on me and couldn't help but to look at his ass. What a cute butt! I got up and dusted myself down and turned to walk away. Then I just realised that Gaara was just sleeping on a bench. When he looked obviously wealthy enough to sleep in a hotel or something.

"Gaara? What the fuck were you doing sleeping out here….on a bench. Where's those other two you were with?" he looked back over at me, hesitating. I guess he didn't want to tell me. I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to tell me either. "umm… those other two are my brother and sister. They're staying in a hotel. I left them." I just stared at him. "I'm here with my siblings because my parents died. We need a place to stay, and I needed to get away for a while. that's why I'm out here. What about you?"

I looked over my shoulder. The sun was just rising over the kage building. People would be getting up about now. "do you want to be seen?" I asked him, turning around to face him again. He shook his head in confusion. "ok. Follow me." I started running, then I jumped, Gaara right on my tail. We landed in a tree. And I started jumping from branch to branch. I think this is the best part about being a ninja. It's like flying, with the speed and the height.

We landed about 10 minutes later, out the front of my house. "Welcome to my humble abode!" I said bowing. Gaara just looked at me, and raised one eyebrow. I got back up and opened the door. When we got inside, I shut the door behind us and I went into the kitchen. Gaara was following me like a little puppy.

**Hey, thanks for reading! Review please, or I won't put another one up! And then we would all be very very sad. ****L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello all! Thanks for the comments! To answer a comment I got, yea the characters are a bit out of character, but how would they be gay if they weren't? ;) R&R plz!**

(Gaara POV)

Sasuke had a nice house. To my right is the kitchen, and to the left is a living room. In front of me is a set of stairs and over to the left a bit, a hallway. I walk into the kitchen and look out the window. What a cool view. I turn back to ask Sasuke a question, and he is leaning on the door frame, arms crossed and a slight smile on his face. He seems to be watching me intently, and now I can't remember what I was going to say.

"What?" I ask, and I can feel my face flush. Sasuke gives me a questioning look. "what's what?" he says. Now I'm shit confused. "dude, you cant just look at me that way, and not expect me not to ask you why the fuck you ARE looking at me that way." He just raise's his eyebrow. Yeah, I'd question my sanity too. Why the fuck am I babbling like an idiot? Well, I guess I can blame Sasuke's good looks…….wait…..did I just say that?.....no, I can't….like……Sasuke…..but he's so HOT!......no……no this is wrong……. I've got to get out of here!

I go to grab my stuff off the ground, and shove past Sasuke, but he doesn't move. Actually, he moves to bloke my way. "Gaara wh-?" he stumbles "I'm sorry Sasuke I-I-I've got to get out of here. I-I-I cant stay. I'm sorry." I stammer.

I try to get past Sasuke again, and he grabs my arms and push's me against the wall of the hallway. God, the touch of him send electricity through me every time. I close my eyes and try to call the sand to help me, but then I decide I don't want to hurt Sasuke. But why? I was born to kill. I open my eyes again and see Sasukes expression.

"Gaara, please don't leave. I haven't had someone over since…..well, a very long time. Please don't leave. Please." I couldn't believe it. He was begging me to stay with him. I couldn't refuse an expression like that. I sighed and put a hand over my face. "Ok Sasuke, I'll stay, but I'll probably just bring you down to my emotional level." He had a faint smile on his lips and whispered "it's ok, I'm sure I'm already there." I wondered what he meant.

I saw something glisten in the living room from the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw…a sparkling red Gibson! All nice and shiny like that. I felt my mouth drop and Sasuke got all confused, and then looked over at the guitar. I walked over and I went to pick it up but the my hands just hovered over it. I turned to Sasuke, who, once again, was giving me that look. "can…..can I hold it?" I ask in a small voice.

(Sasuke POV)

"Yes, Gaara, you can hold it. It's not like it's important to me or anything. Naruto gave it to me for my birthday last year." Gaara looked over at me all confused. "Who?" I just shook my head. "Don't worry. He's not important. Didn't you want to play it?" while I was watching him, a big smile spread across his face, like a child on Christmas morning. He put the guitar on and started playing 'Animal I have become.' My favourite song. I started singing the lyrics (which let me tell you, doesn't happen very often. I don't think I even sang when I played it for Naruto)

I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see

The darker side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe

Is not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

I cant escape myself

So many times I've lied

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I cant control myself

So what if you can see

The darker side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe

Is not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe

It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this anymore

This animal (X7)

So what if you can see

The darker side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe

Its not the real me

No one will ever tame this animal I have become (etc, I cbf writing the rest, but that's basically it)

When we where done singing and playing, Gaara looked at me in surprise. I could feel myself blush. "What?" Gaara's mouth dropped and he said "Sasuke….you're a really really good singer."

I walked out of the living room and headed upstairs. I heard something drop and running foot steps. I stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around. Gaara ran strait into me and fell backwards. I panicked and held onto the rail of the stairs and grabbed Gaara's wrist. And held him there.

When I finally did pull him back up, he was breathing so hard I think I could see his lungs explode. But who wouldn't be shit scared from falling backwards down stairs? He lent against the wall and closed his eyes. He sank to the ground and put his head in his hands. "Gaara…..what's wrong?" I knelt down in front of him and put my hand on his knee. He looks up at me, but there seems to be tears in his eyes. What's wrong with him?

(Gaara POV)

Sasuke in front of me, my fears of my past seem to leave for that one second. I sit up strait and look him in the eyes. Nearly falling down the stairs reminded me of when I fell at our old house. Back when mum and dad where alive. But back then, we were in the sand village. The sand protected me, of corse. But here in the leaf village, I would have died. I left my gourd of sand back in my room at the hotel. No gourd, no sand to protect me. That's that.

Sasuke leaned forward and put his hands on my knee's. I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm a bit emotionally challenged. I'll have random waves of sadness, anger, whatever, just-" "Shh" he covered my mouth and looked down the stairs. I tilted my head, and Sasuke looked back at me. "I thought someone was in the house."

He had a little smile on his face and then it turned serious. "Gaara, can…..can we do something?" he asked me. I glared at him and he uncovered my mouth. "That depends on what it is, Sasuke." He smiled at me and leaned forward…..and kissed me! At first I was shocked, but then I closed my eyes and threw my arms around his neck. He put his hands around my waist, and pulled me closer. I pressed my body against his and deepened the kiss. He fell backwards, so now I was on top of him. I moaned at his soft kissing and then I pulled back. He looked at me. I smiled.

"So what did you want to do Sasuke?" I asked him. "That was it." He laughed then his expression turned sad. I put my hand on his cheek and he tilted his head so his head was resting on my hand. "what's wrong?"

**Ok, so that's chapter two! Please review.**

**And let me know what you think.**

**Also, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please, don't be afraid to let me know!**

**I'm sorry it wasn't very long, but that's life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, see I'm in year 10 and take two year 12 subjects. Lots of study, no time for fan-fiction. Be proud though, coz I write this in school time! XD anyway, enjoy! oh btw, I highly recommend going onto youtube and looking up 'fighting dreamers productions' bcoz they are really good cosplayers!**

(Sasuke POV)

"Nothings wrong i….we should get you a room ready, so you can go to sleep." Gaara and I stood up and I walked ahead of him. I guess I'll have to tell him of my random mood swings sooner or later. Well, it'll just have to be later.

(Gaara POV)

It's about the middle of the day, a week after me staying at Sasuke's. It's strange because I haven't been having nightmares. Well, not as bad as my usual. My room is next to Sasuke's, and when I wake up, I don't wake up screaming.

*********************************START FLASH BACK************************************

I woke up in my room gripping the blankets around me. I check my clock. It's only 12:30. I didn't wake up screaming, and it wasn't the same dream as usual. It was just black. Nothing. It's like you don't know what to expect in that kind of blackness. I was standing there and something comes out and grabs my leg from underneath. That's when I woke up. I got up and went to the bathroom and just broke down.

(Sasuke's POV, still flashback)

I wasn't asleep, just lying there, with my arms behind my head. I'm kind of hungry. Gaara and I didn't eat after we made out because he wasn't hungry. We sat there and watched a movie, sitting in each other's arms. I smiled back at the great day that we had, but then my stomach rumbled. I sighed and got up to go get some food. As I left my room, I heard a sobbing coming from the bathroom. I tip-toed across the hallway and pecked in the door.

Gaara sat on the ground in the corner, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his head on top of his knee's. I opened the door and walked in and sat down beside him. We didn't talk at all, I just looked at him until he looked up at me. He would talk when he's ready. What happened next, I wasn't expecting he put his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arm over his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. I fell asleep like that, suddenly not hungry anymore.

**********************END FLASH BACK*************************************************

(Still Sasuke POV)

Gaara and I are a lot alike. He's been at my place for about a week now, and we've been telling each other about our past's. Both Gaara's parents are dead. Just like me. He hate's his brother. Just like me. He has random mood swings. Just like me, just mine aren't as noticeable, and we both are emo. Well, I succeed, but Gaara's sand interferes with his. But I guess that's why he didn't take his gourd with him when he left his brother and sister. He didn't want protection.

We were sitting in the park up in a tree. Gaara and I were just sitting there, talking about what we wanted to do with our lives. Well there's not much really. You don't really get a choice when you become a ninja. It frustrated me so much that the people in this village thought that they could just tell Sasuke utchiha what to do and how to live his life. I think Gaara could sense that I was pissed, probably because the branch I was holding onto was kind of snapping. Gaara put his hand on my knee in a comforting gesture. I looked at him and sighed, jumping out of the tree, barley making a sound.

"Are you coming or not?" I yelled up at Gaara, who was still in the tree, looking at me with his left eyebrow raised. "Uhhhh…..where are we going?" he asked as he jumped out of the tree as well. I glanced around and my eyes landed on the village wall. "Gaara, take my hand." I put my hand out towards him and he took it with a little hesitation. "Gaara, were going on a little badenshia." (A/N: badenshia means bad adventure. It's something my friend says to me a lot. Pronounce it like baa-den-she-a)

Gaara gives me a funny look. "Umm. Ok. Where are we going on this badenshia you speak of?" he asked me. I just give him a wicked smile and start bounding up in the tree tops towards the village walls. We're jumping over the wall because you need permission to go out the gate. We finally make it over the wall without anyone seeing us, thank god. Where to go now I wonder?

(Gaara POV)

"Sasuke." I demand. He hasn't talked for the half an hour we've been out of the village. He has just smiled. He turned to look at me "hmm?" he says. "Sasuke, where the fuck are we going?" emphasis on the word fuck. He doesn't answer me just turns his head and keeps on running. I guess he doesn't know either, but this is pissing me off. I pull my hand away from his and cross my arms as I slow down to a stop.

"Gaara." Sasuke sighed. I knew he was complaining, but that sounded so sexy the way he said my name. "Say it again" I say. "Huh?" he looks at me all confused like. I take a step forward and lean down to his ear and whisper "Say my name again Sasuke." I feel him smile and he leans up and licks my earlobe "Gaara" he sighed. But purposely sexy. I moan at the sound of his voice. I don't think I can stand this any longer. I lean down and press my lips against his. God, he tastes so good. Like cherries.

Sasuke ran his hand through my hair and held onto the back of my hair and pulled me closer. I put my arms around his small waist and lost my footing. We both fell onto the ground, me on top of Sasuke again. We both laughed and I propped myself up on my elbow and put my head in my hand.

(Sasuke POV)

"Sasuke, why did you let me stay with you?" Gaara asked me, all seriousness in his face. I raised one eyebrow. " What do you mean?" I ran my hand through his hair and down his spine and underneath his shirt. "Well…. With all that's happened in your life, why would you let a complete stranger into your house? And invite them to stay until they needed?" I tilted my head to the side and sat up, making Gaara fall off next to me. "Gaara I…. I let you stay because I wanted to. Plus where else would you have gone? Come on, lets keep walking." Gaara looked at me funny, but then just shrugged, knowing I would explain myself later on. But for now, we were alone, and I was happy. But that was now. Maybe in an hour of so, my mood would change. I don't know, we'll have to wait and see.

**OK! I'm sorry for the late update, but I really couldn't think of anything to write. Next chapter will be about their past's and why they have random mood swings, so just bare with me. And im really sorry this chapter was short! Until next time, ttyl! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is! Chapter four! As I said, this chapter is all Sasuke's and Gaara's past's. Not very interesting, but if I write this then you guys will get why they have mood swings! Enjoy!**

(Sasuke's past, normal POV)

"Where are we going Itachi? Where are mother and father?" Sasuke asked his older brother as he was led out of their house and into the surrounding forest. "Be quiet, Sasuke. We're not going back to help mother and father. It's their own fault they didn't get out in time." Sasuke was confused. What was Itachi talking about? Get out in time for what? "Itachi, what's going on? Itachi, look at me!!" Sasuke yelled. He stopped walking and pulled his hand away from Itachi's and crossed his arms.

Itachi spun on his heel and kneeled down to look Sasuke in the eye. "Sasuke, there are strange men at our house, after mother and father. I don't want you interfering with them, you might get hurt." Sasuke had a look of surprise on his face and slowly unfolded his arms. "Oh.... well lets go back and help them! We can get auntie and uncle to help! Come on Itachi!" Sasuke started running towards their house but Itachi caught his hand and spun him back around.

With an evil glare he said "No. You see Sasuke, auntie and uncle are already dead. So is the rest of the uchiha clan. Some hit men and I killed them. I needed to prove to them that I was the most powerful. And I was going to kill you to, if you hadn't found out. But I know a better way to let you suffer. I'll let you live. Live with the pain and memory of me killing everyone who ever loved you. If you ever try to get close to someone, I'll kill them. So you have more murder on your precious little mind."

Sasuke was crying by now, and wasn't thinking strait. He screamed and threw a punch at Itachi. Itachi swiftly dodged it, and Sasuke tried to kick him in the kidney. Itachi picked up Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, and they were an inch apart. Sasuke screamed at Itachi "Itachi! I hate you!! It's not true! Why would you do that to me? Your younger brother?! I hate you I hate you I hate you!!!!"

Sasuke was kicking and punching the air trying to hit Itachi, or at least loosen his grip so he could get away. Itachi got fed up with his screaming and punched him in the stomach. Sasuke gasped at the impact. Itachi shoved Sasuke up against a nearby tree. Sasuke coughed up blood. That can't be good he thought to himself. Itachi leaned in and whispered in Sasuke's ear "If you really hate me, then kill me. Get stronger and kill me when your older, little brother. I. Dare. You." Itachi dropped Sasuke and he landed onto the hard ground with a _thwack. _Sasuke coughed and gasped for air, and by the time he looked up, Itachi was gone.

Running back to the house, Sasuke tripped over a log and skidded across the gravel of the drive way, scrapping his knee's and palms at the same time. "Ow!" Sasuke complained, but quickly got back up and ran in through the front door, into the dark empty house. "Mother?! Father?! Where are you?!" Sasuke screamed. He ran into the living room and collapsed, crying at the sight. The sight of his dead parents. He crawled over to them, leaning over his mother. "No. No no no no no. Mother! You can't leave me!" Sasuke sobbed.

His mother's face looked like it was ripped by a giant cat, with three open wounds on her face. His eyes wandered down her body, seeing that her body was mangled. Her right arm was torn off and across the room, next to his father's body. Her left leg was up behind her head. Sasuke's tears dripped onto his dead mother and he leaned away from her, crawling over to his father.

Sasuke's father was in a worse condition. His face wasn't even there. Completely torn away. He was missing his legs, and his torso was twisted. _How is this even possible_? Sasuke thought to himself. "Father....dad.....why? I need you! NO!" Sasuke screamed, clutching his head, his eyes closed.

Sasuke cowered in the corner of the living room, his knee's tucked up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his legs. He was staring at his parents dead bodies. A tear ran down his cheek yet again. He looked back up at his mother and father and whispered "I love you."

"_If you really hate, then kill me"_ Sasuke frowned at Itachi's words. He stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs "I WILL GET STRONGER AND KILL YOU ITACHI!!"

(Gaara's past, normal POV)

Kankuro threw a kunai at the enemy, knowing he would miss, but it was only a distraction. He ran, grabbing Gaara and Temari's hands as he pasted them. Gaara stopped and faced the people chasing them and folded his arms. "Who are you and what do you want?" he said in a fierce tone that was a bit shaky, because he was still scared shitless.

"Hehe.....not a good move, kid." One of the men said, and threw up a windmill star (A/N: sorry, I don't know what they're really called, just go with it!) and aimed it at Gaara. Since these things are like boomerangs, he knew it wasn't really aimed for him. He saw where it was aimed for. Temari. Gaara gasped and ran in front of Temari and made a sand wall. He loved his family. He didn't want them to die. Just as the windmill star was about to hit them, it caught in the wind and hit Kankuro. He screamed in pain and pulled it out of his kidney. (A/N: blah blah blah, a war between Gaara's family and some strangers. I cbf writing it all. Btw, they don't find out who the strangers are, only that they were people out on a mission to kill them.)

"Why didn't you protect ME you brat?!" Kankuro yelled at Gaara. They were standing in the middle of the desert, wondering what to do next. Gaara flinched at the harsh words, coming from his own brother. "Kankuro, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I swore it was heading for Temari!" Gaara pointed to his older sister, who was stitching up Kankuro. Kankuro just said "Pffft" and shook his head.

"Kankuro.....I'm.....I'm.....sorry" Gaara was sobbing. Kankuro glared at him "Just shut up Gaara! You're so full of shit! Dad's right, you're better off dead ." Temari smacked him over the head and yelled "Kankuro! You're such an idiot! Dad said never to tell him that! No matter what!" Gaara just stared at his two squabbling siblings. "What.....What did you say?" Kankuro and Temari looked up at Gaara, who was standing over them. A tear dropped into the sand.

Temari stood up and looked down at her little brother. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Gaara, father told us that he sent those men to kill you. He said that if we got in the way trying to protect you, we would end up dead too. We tried to stop him Gaara, we really did. He said that you are a demon, an un-natural devil to this earth. He said you would be better off dead. 'an eye for an eye' he said. I guess he meant killing you for your killing mother when she gave birth to you."

Gaara screamed and ran away, heading back to the village. "Gaara wait! Where are you going! You're going to get killed!" Temari yelled after him. Kankuro just sighed. "Serves him right, the asshole." Temari hit Kankuro over the head with her fan.

Gaara, in the village now, stomped through trying to find his father. "Father! Come out I know you're here!" he yelled into the empty house. His father rounded the corner with a sword in his hand. "Gaara, I knew you would come back." He tried to stab Gaara with his sword, but Gaara dodged it and threw a kunai at him. Gaara's father hit the kunai away with the sword just before it hit his face. But, just like Kankuro's, it was a distraction. Gaara launched himself at his father and talked him to the ground, knocking his father's sword out of his hands. Gaara wrapped his little hands around his fathers neck, but he was too small, and too weak.

Gaara's father threw Gaara off him and started towards him with the sword again. Gaara only knew one way to protect himself at this stage. "Sand burial!" he yelled, holding his hand out towards his father. Sand came out of no-where and wrapped itself around his father. "Gaah" his father managed to get out. A tear ran down Gaara's face and he whispered "I'm sorry dad." Gaara made a fist with his hand and the sand around his father squeezed him until he exploded into a billion little bits.

Walking back to where his brother and sister were waiting, Gaara was crying. Well who wouldn't be? When you just killed your own father?

Gaara stopped when he was at Kankuro and Temari. He didn't say anything, he just sat down next to Temari and continued crying. Temari put an arm around him and tried to comfort him. Kankuro, who was opposite Temari and Gaara, glared at Gaara. "Where did you go, prick?" Gaara lifted his head from Temari's shoulder and looked at Kankuro. "Well......where do you think I went, ass?" Gaara said. Kankuro just continued glaring at him. "Ok. What did you do when you went home?"

Gaara stood up and walked over to Kankuro, standing right over his head. "I killed father. For wanting to kill me. To protect you guys." Kankuro scrambled back on the sand and yelled "Dad's right, you are a demon! What the fuck did you do that for, wanker?!" Gaara kicked Kankuro right where the windmill star had hit him, not two hours ago. Kankuro screamed in agony. Temari got up and ran in between Kankuro and Gaara to stop Gaara from killing yet another family member.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a lesser person, Kankuro!! I'm so sick of your shit! If you can't talk to me better, don't talk to me at all!!"

And that was it. Kankuro and Gaara never spoke again. With only Temari talking to Gaara, he has mood swings of anger and depression. He wished he never said that to him. He lost his brother trust forever.

Well there you go all! Hope you enjoyed that!. Please hang out for chapter five soon enough! Ttyl xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took forever to upload! Ok, so I did this chapter during science class, be thankful, I didn't get caught! **

(Sasuke's POV)

Well. Here we are. Lost. In the middle of no-where. Who ever thought this was a good idea to go on this adventure, is an idiot. Oh yeah, it was me. *sigh*.

Gaara and I are sitting under a tree, and it's a nice day. Sunny, birds chirping, no clouds at all. "How are we gunna get back?" Gaara asks. I look over at him, and he's now lying down on the grass, arms behind his head, enjoying the sun. He has one eye open, looking up at me. I smile down at him. "I don't know. If we have reception, I could call someone…" just then, my phone went off. '_I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat, take a good hard look at the mother fucking boat'. _Gaara rolled over laughing, holding his stomach. "Shut up." I hit him and look at the caller ID. Oh my god, of all the people that could have called me, it had to be this person.

"Hey, Sakura." I answer. "Oh! Hi Sasuke! I didn't think you would actually answer!" she sounds out of breath.

"Yeah, well I did. Why do you sound of breath?"

"That's so nice of you to be worried about me! Naruto and I had to go on a mission, we tried to look for you, but we couldn't find you, so we had to take Lee." She sighed. *sigh* she's still obsessed over me.

"Ah, yeah, well, you see, I left the village for a while, and now I'm lost. Can you get on a computer and try and find me?" I ask her. Good thing I got that tracker bracelet. Kakashi got them for us, so we wouldn't be split up. But only I, Sakura, and Naruto can find each other. So Kakashi wouldn't know that I'm missing.

"Umm…oookkkkaaaaayyyy….hold on a second. How did you get out of the village without permission?" she mumbled. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. I heard typing, and mumbling stuff. I decided to ignore her until she found something.

I looked back over at Gaara, who was breathing heavily, both eyes shut. I leaned over and ran my hand through his bright red hair. He stirred and rolled over, making me still. He rolled over, placing his head on my lap and his hand over my legs. I smiled down at him. He looked like an angel when he slept. No, he looked like my angel. My little red-haired angel. I think that if I said that out loud to Gaara, he would hit me.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you there?" Sakura yelled through the phone. "Uh, yeah, sorry Sakura, I was daydreaming. Where am I?"

Sakura laughed then turned serious. "Yeah, Sasuke you're pretty far away from the village. When did you leave?"

"About a week ago"

"Well, you're on sound land now. Sasuke, If you start walking back now, you'd make it back about 5pm next Wednesday."

"Sakura, I have no food or water. How do think I'm going to go if I have to fight someone? I'm not hungry, but I need the energy to fight."

"Oh, well……there's a hotel about 3 miles north. You can stay there and start walking in the morning."

"Ok then. Which way is north, Sakura? I'm in the forest right now, so I wouldn't know." I stood up, lying Gaara's head on the grass I was sitting on and walked over to the sun spot a few meters away.

"Well, what do your surrounding's look like, and I could probably tell you how to get to the hotel."

I looked around and analyzed my surroundings. I explained to Sakura what I saw, and then I said goodbye to her after she told me where to go. She's a handy person to have on a team. I walked back to Gaara, and he was still sleeping. My stomach grumbled, and I grabbed it. Man, maybe I am hungry. Yeah, and I'm really thirsty. I may sound like Naruto, but I could really go for some Ramen.

I leaned down and shook Gaara. "Gaara, wake up, we need to get going." He frowned and mumbled "ccnnnntttbefffkkddeddd" I chuckled and looked at my phone. It's about 3 and I don't have the energy to run 3 miles, but it looks like I'll be carrying Gaara to the hotel.

"Gaara, I'm going to carry you." He nodded and I lifted him off the ground, bridal style. Well, this will be awkward, carrying him like this. I shifted his weight and started walking. Then it hit me. Sakura said we were in sound. Shit. There are some pretty powerful ninjas in sound. I'm so dead if I run into someone. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. No, shut up, Sasuke. Calm down. Man, I'm going insane, I'm talking to myself. Well, this is going to be a long walk.

"Room for one, please." I asked the clerk at the hotel. I asked for a single room, because I don't have enough money to pay for me and Gaara both. I'll just say that I'm dropping Gaara off, then I can go out and get some food and come back later.

"Just yourself, sir? What about the young master on your back?" she asked

"No, not for me, for him." I shifted Gaara on my back. "I'm not staying, I'm just dropping him off."

"Oh, ok then." I payed and she handed me a room key and I trotted up the stairs, to our room.

When I finally opened the door, which is kind of hard, when you're trying to hold someone on your back, I dropped the keys on the ground, and laid Gaara on the bed. My stomach grumbled again, and I got up, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the desk. I wrote Gaara a note, and then I left with my wallet to get some food.

(Gaara POV)

I stretched, and felt sheets around me. Where the fuck am I? I sat up, apparently, because I got a headache. I put my hand on my temple, "Ow . Sasuke?" I looked around the unfamiliar room, and saw a smell desk with a piece of paper on it. I stood up and looked at the little note.

_Gaara,_

_I've left to get some food. Don't leave the hotel please. I know its small, but it's all I could afford. We're in the sound village, so DON'T GO ANYWHERE! I'll be back around 7 with food for you. I'm just waiting until the clerk that severed me shift is over, because I got the room for you, not me. By the way, the room keys are on the ground._

_Be good, _

_Sasuke_

"Haha. Be good, eh?" I cheaked my ipod for the time. It's 6. Great. What am I suppose to do for an hour? I look around the room and see a really, out of date computer monitor. I shrug and walk over and turn it on. I wait for it to load. And wait. And wait. And wait. And wa—oh look! The log in sign popped up! I wonder. I look through draws and over the desk for the password. I _huphf_ and look back at the monitor. Right above the screen, is the log in details. Oh my fucking god, I'm an idiot.

Well, I just spent the past 45 minutes playing Tetris. Who knew it was so addicting? Time flies when your having fun. Wow, what? Me fun? Whatever. Sasuke must be getting to me. Speaking of the devil, he walked in the door. "Hey." I say getting up from the computer.

"Hey? That's all I get? You haven't technically seen me since around 2 this arvo." He smile's

"Umm ok….how about…..have you got any food for me? I'm hungry." He just laughs and hands me a plastic bag with what looks like take-away Ramen. I make a face, and see what else there is. Californian rolls, Sakura Bento box, large steamed rice. Yummy. We sit down at the extremely small table and I shove the Ramen away from me and go for the bento box instead.

After we finish eating I go and have a shower, because face it, after a week in the woods, who wouldn't smell bad?


	6. Chapter 6

**OK! Here's 'Am I good enough' chapter 6! Woot woot! I had exams last week, so I'm really sorry for the extremely late update! Hope you love it! R&R plz! **

**In this chappy, the POV's will be changing really often, so BE PREPARED!**

(Gaara POV)

I woke up, feeling stiff, but that, I guess is what you get for sleeping on a tiny single with another person beside you. I stretched and leaned over to the bed side table, grabbing my iPod, checking the time. I groaned, because seriously, who gets up at 5:30am? I sighed and got out of the bed, trying not to move it to much and stir Sasuke. I moved over to the computer, already really addicted to Tetris. (A/N: yea, come on? Have you played that game? Seriously addictive.) I put the earphones from my iPod in and turned it on full blast to one of my favorite songs.

(Sasuke POV)

I woke up when Gaara shifted to get out of bed, but I kept my eyes closed. I saw that he was on the computer now, playing a game. I put my arms behind my head silently, watching him. He had headphones in, and I could hear the music from here. I listened intently for a few seconds to guess what he was listening to. Riot, by three days grace.

I smirked and thought of something genius for me to do.

I got out of bed quietly, and tiptoed over to Gaara, my hands in the air. I don't think he noticed me, because I managed to do what I wanted to do. I came up behind him and brang my hand down on his shoulders screaming "RAWWWWWWWW!" Gaara turned into a log. A substitution? I spun around, but it was too late.

Gaara tackled me to the ground from behind me. I struggled a bit then gave up, knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of his grip. Gaara just stared at me, an emotionless expression on his face. But, to my surprise, it broke out into a smile. I just gave him a confused look, raising one eyebrow. He let me go, and I sat up. "Good morning." I said. His smile left his face and he looked out the window. "Uhh…….not really." And he was right.

I looked out the window as well, and it was raining. No, more like bucketing down. I smiled and said "I like the rain." Gaara scrunched up his nose, and with venom in his voice, he spat "I hate it!" keeping my smile on my face I tackled Gaara this time. I straddled him and held his arms above his head. He looked surprised, and then frowned at me.

I leant in and whispered in his ear, "I think it's beautiful."

(Normal POV)

Sasuke moved from the crimsons' ear down to his collar bone, kissing and biting. Gaara moaned, wanting more from the raven on top of him. Sasuke removed his hands from the lock he had Gaara's hands, and moved them down the crimsons bare chest. Gaara wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, trying to pull him in for a desperately needed kiss, but the raven refused, still biting and sucking at his crimson angels' neck.

Gaara growled and pulled harder at Sasuke's neck, digging his nails into Sasuke's neck. Which in his case, probably wasn't a good idea, because Sasuke pulled away from Gaara and looked at Gaara with pain in his eyes. "Ow, Gaara, what the fuck?" Sasuke got off Gaara and moved over to the mirror in the bathroom to check out his neck, where Gaara had scratched him. The blood line went from the top of Sasuke's spine to the bottom of his jaw.

Gaara walked over to the bathroom, standing at the door, watching Sasuke move around, getting bandages out. He watched Sasuke attempt to wrap them around his neck, but it wasn't working. It kept on slipping off. "Fuck. I can't get it." Sasuke mumbled to himself. Gaara sighed, walking over to Sasuke, and tried to grab the bandage out of his hand, but Sasuke flinched away, avoiding eye contact with Gaara. "Let me do it for you Sasuke."

Sasuke looked in the mirror at Gaara, who looked genuinely sincere, for once in his life. Sasuke sighed and handed Gaara the bandage. Gaara wrapped it neatly around Sasuke's neck, and then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. He sighed, and Sasuke looked down at him, waiting, knowing Gaara was going to say something. Gaara rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and whispered into his ear "I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and turned around and hugged Gaara as well. "I know." Sasuke said.

There was silence then, but then Gaara pulled away and mentioned "Ya know, it really is your own fault. You're as stubborn as fuck." Sasuke frowned and said in as calm a voice as he could manage "Gaara, you dug your nails into my neck. It fucking hurt. And for what? all because I wouldn't kiss you? gahh!" by the end of Sasuke's sentence, Sasuke was screaming at Gaara, and he threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the bathroom.

(Sasuke POV)

I left the bathroom, a little peeved, put on my shirt, grabbed my jacket (A/N: ok, so I know Gaara and Sasuke didn't have jackets with them when the left Konoha, but they do now XD) and stomped out the door. I didn't know where I was going, but Gaara would find me when he was ready to apologize for being a complete asshole.

(Gaara POV)

I stood in the bathroom, a little stunned. I heard the door slam and stomping down the stairs. "Selfish brat." I mumbled. this has been happening all week, but it hasn't bothered me. There isn't one person I don't get into an argument with. I sighed and thought _well, I think that means where going back to Konoha now. _I packed the stuff that we had (Not very much), put a shirt on, and left the inn.

Walking down the main street in Sound is a little weird. People are all looking at me and stuff. That annoys me; I bet they're thinking 'what a freak'.

I hate that. I hate it!

I barred my teeth and growled and started to walk faster, glaring at the ground as I went.

Then I ran into someone. "Watch it!" I yelled.

Then I looked up and saw it was Sasuke.

"Oh…Sorry." Sasuke frowned at me and said "that's it, huh? Ok whatever." Sasuke started walking away. I ran and caught up to him, walking beside him like nothing happened.

We walked for a while through the quiet town. Hmmmmm I guess everyone goes home for lunch. I saw a sparkle out of my left eye and looked over towards it. Wow! A sweet ride! I walked over to the car, and I noted that it was unlocked.

I raised one eyebrow.

"You know how to drive?" I asked Sasuke.

"Nuh. Do you?"

"Nuh. I know how to hotwire a car though. Not that it will help coz we can't drive." I looked around, and saw no-one in sight. Sasuke must've sensed what I was doing coz he said "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do……are you?" I opened the door and jumped into the driver's seat, leant over to under the wheel and started to cross cables over. "Heehee…too late."

After about two minutes of playing with wires, and Sasuke searching whether the coast was clear or not, I finally got the car started. It came to life with a loud _vroom. _

"Jump in." I yelled over the roaring sound of the engine. Sasuke jumped in the passenger seat. "Ok, we are now going to find out how good I am at driving. Buckle up."

Sasuke frantically put his seatbelt on with a terrified look on his face. I sped out of the village of sound, with my foot flat on the ground. "SLOW DOWN YOU MANIAC! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!" Sasuke yelled at me, gripping the door arm-rest. "Jeez, Sasuke, if you didn't want me to drive, you could have said something." I teased.

"I didn't think you were seriously going to steal a car, GAARA!"

"GOD DAMN SASUKE! STOP YELLING! IM GETTING A HEADACHE!" I yelled back.

"STOP!" Sasuke seemed frustrated. I stopped the car, and Sasuke jumped out.

"Where're you going?" I taunted.

"Home." Sasuke said in an emotionless tone. He's mad at me (A/N: No freaking duh Gaara!). Ok. Fine. Two can play at that game.

"Whatever, but you do know that Konoha is that way." I pointed over my shoulder.

"Hmph."

Sasuke had to walk by me to go in the direction I pointed in. he walked right in front of me, and I grabbed his arm and pulled him into me for a kiss. He turned his head so I missed.

"Ouch. That's harsh." I said

"I'm still mad at you."

"I'm only trying to make I better."

"I don't care. Leave me alone, if you know what's good for you."

I just stared at him for a bit trying to figure out what he meant. Surely he didn't mean that.

"You want me to leave you alone? Forever?"

"No, not…..that's not what I meant. You can still live with me, I just think…… well maybe we shouldn't' be getting so close. It might end…" he gulped "… bad"

I thought about that. Bad? "You mean….your older brother? You think he can touch me?" Sasuke nodded "Why do you think that?"

"He told me that if I tried to get close to someone, he'd kill me and that person. He thinks I'm weak. He's such a prick."

"Ok, seriously, Sasuke, do you think I would let that asshole touch me _or_ you?"

Sasuke shook his head. I saw a tear roll down his cheek, and I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back this time. I kissed the top of his head in a comforting gesture.

Just then, I heard a rustle in the bushes. "Did you-?" I started to say.

(Sasuke POV)

"Yeah. I heard it." I said.

A figure rose out of the bush. No, more than one. Three. Shit, we are totally screwed. Men in black with a couple of red clouds on the cloaks came towards us.

I froze when I realized who the person in front was. I felt a tear run down my face.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi said.

**Ooohhhhh! Whats gunna happen next? I wonder too. **

**Ok, just to piss everyone off, im not going to put up the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Creepy voice* my capter!**

**-Biggest Kyo Lover (R&R!) xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Chapter 7! Thank for my very wanted reviews! It makes me feel loved, and that most people love my writing! * Dramatic tear* anywayz, R&R please and thank you! Im sorry this took waaaaayyyyyyy too long to upload. In this chappy, Sasuke suffers heaps so deal with it. **

"_Hello, Sasuke." Itachi said._

(Sasuke POV)

I froze. How did he know I was here? What is he going to do to me? What is he going to do to Gaara? What will happen to _us?_ I panicked and backed up towards into Gaara, who was behind me. I turned my head slightly and whispered to him "Don't look him in the eyes." Gaara hesitated a bit, but then nodded. I turned my attention back to Itachi.

"What the fuck are you doing here Itachi?" I Spat, with venom in voice. I tried to make myself sound ferrous, but by the expression on his face, I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Calm down, little brother. Remember, you're on my turf now. Oh, so rude of me. Sasuke, this is Kisame and Tobi." He said with a smirk on his face, pointing to the blue man and masked person. I glared at him. I knew Itachi lived around here somewhere, but I had no idea he lived in sound.

"I don't give a fuck about who they are! Where you following me?" I yelled at him.

"Now, now little brother, you're not that dear to me. We were on our way to the main village. We heard ruckus over in this direction, so we came over to check it out. Who's this?" he asked while walking towards Gaara and me. I backed up a few feet, forcing Gaara back in the process, until Itachi stopped Advancing towards us.

"He's no on-" I started to say.

"I'm Gaara of the dessert, Sasuke's boyfriend." Gaara said, whilst stepping forward in front of me. Itachi raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Boyfriend, huh? Sasuke, what did I tell you about getting close to someone?" Itachi ran Forward and grabbed me around the throat and shoved me against a tree. I didn't realize that he advanced on me until I coughed up blood. "What did I say?" he asked me again.

"That you would kill them…" I stammered quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." He said, pushing me harder against the tree with his forarm on my collarbone and shoulder. I heard something snap, and then a burst of pain shoot through the back of my shoulder. I screamed in agony. Fucking great. He broke my shoulder blade. I yelled at him "I said that you would kill them!"

Itachi smiled. "Yes. That is what I said." I spat in his face, and His smile faded. Then I was on the ground. I coughed a little and groaned at the pain. I looked up and I couldn't see Gaara anywhere. Tobi and Kisame were still standing there, looking in what I assume is the way that Itachi took Gaara. I gathered chakra in the bottom of my feet and bounded after them. I bit down on my bottom lip, thinking of the worst possible outcome. _I can't afford to lose anytime. If Itachi kills Gaara, I swear to god... _

Five minutes later, I landed when I heard a scream. "Gaara!" I screamed. I ran forward, past trees. I had a feeling that I was at least 2 minutes from Gaara and Itachi, even running. I called Naruto. I needed back-up; and fast.

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. "_come on Naruto Pick up!" _Ring ring._ 'Hi, you've reached Naruto! Believe it! Leave a message and—' "Fuck!" I snapped the phone shut in frustration. I came to a halt, flipping my phone back open. I pressed the little green call button on my phone for the first person suitable to help, if the Dobe wasn't going to pick up.

_Ring ri- _"Sasuke?" wow. Great timing. I looked around, searching for Itachi and Gaara I couldn't see them. I mumbled something incoherent under my breath.

"Itachi is here. I've found him." I said quickly through my teeth. I heard a quick draw of breath on the other line of the phone. "I'll be right there. Where are you?" I ran my free hand through my hair, frustrated. "I'm near sound. I was heading back when Itachi found me and Ga-… a friend… and he took him. I'm looking for them now, but I need back up." I took a breath and let out a heavy sigh. I started bounding through the tree tops again. "I'll be there soon. Be careful, Sasuke."

"Thanks, Kakashi." I flipped the phone shut once again, this time glancing at the time on the front screen. I sighed and put the phone back into my pocket, jumping out of the tree's and into the clear opening where Itachi held Gaara by the gruff of his shirt off the ground.

I sucked in a sharp breath when I looked over Gaara's body. His eyes where shut, with one of them, having a massive bruise, and his bottom lip was bleeding. From the unnatural way his arm and ankle bent, I'd say that they were broken. He said that he wouldn't let anyone touch him.

Yeah, right. _You idiot. Look at you now, from being a smart-ass._ He was defiantly unconscious. Not dead. I could still see his stomach rise and fall while he breathed. His breathing patterns were not normal by the looks of his raged breathing. I looked back up at Itachi, and he was smirking at me. He dropped Gaara to the ground and stood in the fighting stance our father had taught us. I stood in the same stance.

Then something hit me. Where were the others that were following Itachi? Where they going to attack me instead of him attacking me? I turned my gaze to my left for a second, looking where I came into the clearing. All of a sudden the forest looked much darker than 20 minutes ago.

While I was distracted by the dark forest, Itachi came at me with his kunai. I swiftly dodged his attack and flew into the air, reaching into my back pocket for a Shuriken. I threw a few at him with force behind each one, and glanced at Gaara. I winced and turned my attention back to my older brother. I made the huge mistake of looking at him directly in the eye.

I screamed as I lost my vision for about half a second and then everything turned blue, black and red. I looked around and saw no-one. My surroundings were the same, but I was completely alone. My worst nightmare is to be completely alone or the people that I loved died. I turned to my right, and I saw Gaara on the ground. It was bizarre, because his colors were real. Normal red hair, pale skin, brown clothes. The only problem was that from his stomach blood was gushing out. I couldn't move, but it's not like I tried to. I was too terrified to move at all.

I felt a tear run down my left cheek and off my chin. I snapped out of my state and tried to run towards Gaara, but every time I took a step, Gaara seemed to move 3 feet farther away. I knew it was itachi's illusion, but I wanted to get Gaara, heal him, tell him everything would be okay. I couldn't believe what was happening. Gaara can't be dead. I sank to the ground and curled up into a ball. I knew this would last a while, and I was already giving up. Pathetic huh? I'll just have to endure for another… 72 hours.

Suddenly I snapped out of Itachi's illusion. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I made an effort to move at my chance to move to Gaara. One jump and I was there. Gaara was still passed out, and losing lots of blood, but he was breathing. I grabbed the bottom of his jumper and ripped. That one strip would be enough to slow the blood for now. I leaned over and pressed down on his wound, and he groaned.

"Sorry." I mumbled. And I put Gaara into a sitting positioned against the tree behind him. After I was sure he wasn't going to fall over, I let go of him and looked around. I couldn't see Itachi, or Kisame, or Tobi. I crooked my head to one side and listened. I heard fighting a little to the north-west of my vision. I felt Kakashi's presence here. Finally. I turned back to Gaara, and moved to his side. I sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder, feeling exhausted. I let out a heavy sigh, letting my eyes shut close. Unconsciously I let my fingers intertwine with Gaara's and I fell asleep. Kakashi would take care of things now.

**Hi again! I was planning on making this chapter longer, but ya know, I thought, 'I've been putting this chapter off for way to long, I'll just upload it.' So yeah. Next chapter won't take so long, I promise. Review please. I love getting reviews from you guys! Thank you so much! If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. **

**-Biggest Kyo Lover**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for being patient! *throws roses out into crowd* what? What do you theres no crowd? Oh well, on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the plot. Please R&R**

(Gaara POV)

I woke up, but I didn't open my eyes. I was lying down in a bed, and there was a faint _beep beep_ on my left. I felt a weight of something on my right side and it shifted. I opened one eye slowly, to find Sasuke asleep, his head in his crossed arms on the edge of my bed. I opened both eyes and I looked around. Damn. I'm in a hospital. This sucks. And I hurt. I looked over myself, seeing that my leg and arm were in plaster. I felt a bandage around my head, and on my stomach. Actually my stomach really hurt. I moved my not-broken hand to my stomach and touched where it hurt. I hissed at where it looked like a kunai had gone through.

Sasuke must have heard me because he shifted again and opened his eyes. I looked over at him and said "Hey" with a straight face. He sat up and his eyes opened wider in surprise "You're awake!" he said.

"And you're stupid. Why am I in the hospital?" I asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the statement I made at him. He propped his arm on my bed and rested his chin in the palm of his hand

"You're in the hospital because Itachi beat the shit out of you. My trainer came and got us from the forest. We're back in Konoha." I thought about that for a moment when the nurse came in. she walked over to me with no word at all to me and removed the tube in my arm and stuck a needle in. I looked over at Sasuke and asked "Then why are you here? Don't you have training or something?" Sasuke shook his head as he watched the nurse replace the old back of liquid with a new one and put the tube back in my arm. She walked away, bowing at the doorway.

I tried sitting up in my crappy bed wincing in pain. I eventually got up, with no help from Sasuke. He sat up strait as well, leaning back his chair. "Ow" I winced in pain, and I held my arm and examined it. It felt like it was throbbing around the bone. Sasuke looked at me warily and asked in a quiet whisper "You okay?"

I nodded and just as I was going to ask him what was wrong with him, Temari and Kankuro peeked their heads in the door. I never felt more relieved to see my two siblings. "Hey, guys" I said. Temari smiled at me and rushed over to my side and hugged me awkwardly, around my injuries. Sasuke stood up and mumbled "I'll leave you guys alone." He frowned at Kankuro on his way out and I raised my eyebrow. Kankuro came in, carrying my gourd on his back, one hand under the strap. He dropped in next to my bed and sat where Sasuke had been sitting. Temari sat on my bed, next to me.

"How did you guys know I was here?" I looked at both of them.

"We came with Sasuke's trainer when he came and got you. we were walking out of town to look for you, coz we ran into that annoying blond kid again. He told us that maybe you and Sasuke had gone out of the village, or that's what he heard from his other team member. So came and got you, and chased that other guy, the one that was trying to kill you away." Kankuro explained. I was confused. Kankuro never talked to me.

I was going to ask why he was talking to me then Temari said "That was about 5 days ago. You've been out for a while now." Geez, 5 days.

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked

"5 days." They replied in unison.

"Okaaaay. Where have you stayed?"

"We stayed in the next room over" Temari said pointing at the wall behind me.

"What about Sasuke?" I asked.

"Well that's the interesting thing. See, Sasuke hasn't left your side until now. We talked to him, and he seems pretty upset with himself at the moment. Unless he's always like that? Anyway, he said that his parents died, and he didn't need another person in his life gone. He said that he wont leave you until your eyes opened. Which is now." Temari explained. She shrugged and looked over at Kankuro and he nodded. I tilted my head to the side a bit, confused. Again. Without a word to me or Kankuro, Temari got up and left. She paused and smiled at me, then left me and Kankuro alone. I looked over at Kankuro, suspicious. He looked at me and suddenly became more interested in the wall where the door was. He crossed his arms across his chest and mumbled "Um..."

I raised an eyebrow and repeated "Umm…?" he glared at the floor and mumbled something incoherent. "Huh? I didn't catch that." He mumbled louder this time only it sounded like gibberish that came out of his mouth "ismm srrphty iieye neviere tarlklkke to yuoureed"

I smirked.

"What was that? Still didn't hear you."

He looked back at me and said strait to my face "I'm sorry I never talk to you! okay! I'm sorry I'm a jerk! I'm sorry I should have stood up for you back when we were little! Okay? I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. I stared at him in disbelief. His eyebrow furrowed in worry. "I knew you wouldn't take my apology. I told Temari this was a bad idea." He started to get up and walk out. I needed to stop him, but I couldn't find the right words to say to him.

Just as he reached the door, I blurted out "Thanks." He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me, stunned. "Wh-wh-wh-what?" he stammered. I raised my eyebrow at him. I knew perfectly well that he heard me. Maybe he thought that he didn't hear me right.

"I said thank you. For telling me. For worrying about me all this time, when I was nearly dead. You're a good brother." I mumbled, turning my head away. I could tell I was blushing, because I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Kankuro smiled (Which let me tell you, was very _very_ rare) and left the room.

I sighed, lying back down in the hospital bed, and closing my eyes. I knew I was unconscious for 5 days, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't tired. I was in pain, but I think I could manage to get in a little sleep without my nightmares.

I sighed once again, finally drifting off into unconsciousness.

**Hey all! Im sorry that it was a late upload again! I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep, so I don't know when the next upload will be up. Please, can I get 7+ reviewz b4 the next chapter? ^^ thanx you!**

**LOVE ALWAYS! –Biggest Kyo Lover**

**xoxo **


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome again, to another chapter. I'm going to plan to end this story soon, so woohoo! Then, I'm writing another Naruto fanfic, but that won't be out for a long while. Maybe, Christmas holidays? (Australian times). Plz, R&R!**

**-Biggest Kyo Lover**

**Xoxo**

(Sasuke POV)

I sat at that table in my kitchen, staring at the phone on the wall. I wish It would ring. I frowned and then sighed, wishing I could do something. The hospital kicked me, Temari and Kankuro out after Gaara fell back asleep. We were only allowed there until he woke up from his Coma. It was driving me crazy, not being able to be there. I needed to apologize to Gaara for acting weird when he woke up. Plus he went through some deep shit, when his brother apologized. The doctors said that it would be to much for him emotionally if we all stayed.

I got frustrated and curled my hand into a fist. Frustrated, because I wasn't allowed to go on any missions with my team because Kakashi believes that I need rest to recover and because I couldn't go and see Gaara. They were supposed to be letting him out today, and I was going to get a phone call from them, telling me that I could come and pick him up.

That phone call hasn't come in yet.

It's nearly 5pm.

"Fucking hell!" I screamed, punching a hole in the wall. "Ow!" I yelled again, from the impact of the plaster wall, and my hand going straight through it.

"Maybe you should try calling them again." Naruto yelled from the Living room. Yeah, Naruto was here. In my house. Watching T.V. Why, do you ask? Because I called him over. Why again? I have no idea why I did it.

"Shut up, Dobe. I didn't call you over here to give me your dumb advice. Plus, I've called them around 30 times in the past 15 minutes." I yelled back. I heard him chuckle, and change the channel on the T.V. I examined my hand. Moving it around slowly, and then I tried to bend my fingers. I hissed in a breath as the pain shot through my knuckles.

"I think I Broke my thumb and middle finger punching the wall." I yelled at Naruto. I heard a _Thud_ then loud laughing. I glared at the back of the couch, where Naruto was sitting, and then the phone rang.

I Leaped over the table top, and jumped at the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered shaking out the pain of my sore hand.

"Hello, this is the Konoha Hospital. Is this Sasuke Uchi—"

"Yes" I interrupted. I was getting very impatient.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, Gaara is here, ready to go home now, if you would like to come in and pick him up."

"Thank you, tell him I'll be there in 10 minutes." I hung up. I walked into the hallway, and grabbed my coat off the coat rack. I put it on and strolled into the living room, and turned off the T.V. I grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him up off the couch.

"Come on, Dobe, we're going for a drive to the hospital."

(Gaara POV)

I sat in the waiting room, well… waiting. My gourd was on the chair next to me, and my bag of stuff that Temari had bought over was at my feet. Speaking of feet, one of them was in a cast. It's such a bitch to have a cast on and to use crutches. Especially since you have a cast on one of your arms as well.

Just then, the door opened, and guess who walked in? None other than that blonde kid that Kankuro was teasing on that day I met Sasuke. "Gaara?" he asked me. I raised my eyebrow and whispered "Yeah?"

He sighed. "Ok, I got it right. Come on, Sasuke's waiting In the car." He said, gesturing behind him, towards the door. I just shrugged and stood up on my crutches. Naruto came over and took my bag, and slung it over his shoulders and he bent over the grab my gourd, but stopped him. "I got that one." I said. He just nodded and headed towards the door and opened it waiting for me.

With my good arm, I grabbed that strap of the gourd and wrapped it around my torso. I didn't do up all the buttons and straps, due to I will be getting in a car in a minute.

(Sasuke POV)

I was banging my head on the car steering wheel, when Naruto came back out of the hospital with Gaara trailing bit by bit behind him. They came up to the car and Naruto opened the boot and chucked the bags in and opened the passenger door for Gaara. Gaara slide into the car, and I watched him as he set his gourd on the floor of the car and struggled to put on his seatbelt. By now Naruto was in the back and watching Gaara struggle, and probably wondering the same thing as me.

I leaned over the set towards Gaara and my hands hovered over him and I asked "You need some he-"

"I've got it." He snapped at me. I leant back in my seat and said "Right" And then started the car. He sighed and looked out of the car window, and none of us said a word on the ride home.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter! :( I just thought I might as well upload since I'm not getting anywhere with this story. Next chapter might be a while as well, I'm working on my other story. Get exited coz it will come out in a few months! :D **

**-love Biggest Kyo Lover**

**xx**


	10. FINAL CHAPTER! :D

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update! Well. Here we are again. This is the final chapter for 'am I good enough'. Please, if you don't want to see boyXboy action, skip right to the end **** please tell me how I went with the sex (:D) scene and the overall story **

**Love: Biggest Kyo Lover**

Well, its been a few months since we last saw our couple. Last time, Gaara was in the hospital, and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to see Gaara after he had woken up. Sasuke and Gaara both got frustrated. Gaara's siblings are going back to Suna, and have asked Gaara to go with them. At the moment, Gaara is breaking the news to Sasuke. Naruto is there and over hears a bit of the conversation. Naruto had been staying at Sasukes past couple of nights because Sasuke told him he had a bad feeling and that if Naruto would stay with him until he knew what it was.

(normal POV)

Naruto walked down the empty hallway of the Uchiha's house, headed for the kitchen. As he walked passed Sasukes room, he heard soft whispers. The door was open a crack, so Naruto stood there and watched. Gaara was sitting on the bed, legs crossed facing Sasuke, who was sitting on the ground, knees bought up to his chin, and leaning against the dresser. A tear rolled down Sasukes cheek. Naruto was shocked. He had never seen Sasuke so emotional.

"Please, please stay with me" Sasuke begged. Naruto could not believe his ears. He had never heard Sasuke beg before. Naruto smiled, seeing that Sasuke was about to get his way, and edged away from the door, taking the stairs two at a time, silently, leaving out the front door.

(Sasuke POV)

He wants to leave me. After all that we had ben through, after all that I had told him, he wants to leave. I feel a tear roll down m cheek and I quickly wipe it away with my sleeve. Gaara just loks at me. I put my hands behind me on the dresser and push myself forward, so now I am on my hands and knees. I slowly crawl over to the bed and rest my arms on his crossed legs. He looks down at me, and I see that this is hurting him more than it is me.

"I can see the agony in your eyes, Gaara. Why do you insist on leaving me after all that we have been through?" I ask. He gives me a pained expression, and pulls me up onto the bed next to hi. He leans over and whispers into my ear.

"I don't mean to harm you. What I mean is…" he pulls me on top of him as he goes to lie down. I put my hands on either side of his head to support myself on top of him.

"what I meant to say was I don't want to cause you any more pain." His hand trails along the scars that are left on my neck from the last time we were like this, is hand moves from my neck, to my cheek, leaving a path of warmth behind it. I sigh and close my eyes, letting the warm feeling take over. I decide this has to end now. And I know one thing that will make Gaara stay with me. I open my eyes and stare straight into Gaara's. recognisation fills his vision, and now he knows what I am going to do.

(normal POV)

Sasuke lowers his body onto Gaara's and slowly, but surely kisses Gaara. Gaara instantly tangles his hands into Sasuke's hand travels from the top of Gaara's shirt, unbuttoning every button slowly, moving his hand across every square inch of Gaara's pale torso, down the top of his pants. His hand fiddles with the belt, as Gaara lifts Sasuke's sirt over his head and tossing it aside. Sasuke's frustration got the better of him, as he pulls away from the kiss, to look down at the belt, that he still has not got undone. Gaara sits up and reaches over to slide off Sasuke's shorts (which have no belt). Gaara lets Sasuke undo his belt, waiting patiently for him. The pants finally come off and Gaara lays back on top of Sasuke.

Gaara trails his hand down Sasuke's bare torso, exploring every inch of his wonderful skin. The sensation they both get when they touch each other is amazing. Gaara's hand makes its way over the hard lump in Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke moans and Gaara smirks, leaning back into kiss Sasuke. As their mouths collide, they both shiver in unison at the electric shock run down their spines.

Sasukes bucks his hips into Gaara and Gaara moaned into Sasuke's mouth. Gaara traces his hand along the elastic of Sasuke's boxers, and Sasuke gasped as Gaara's hand dove down his boxers. Gaara stroked Sasuke's hard member and Sasuke pumped his hips in time. Sasuke pulled back and whispered "Gaara?"

Gaara's mouth never left Sasuke's body as he left a trail of love bites down and along his collar bone. "hmm?" he replied into Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke hesitated but then suddenly felt confident as he said "I want you in me."

Gaara stopped and pulled back to look at Sasuke. "are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded.

Gaara smiled and warned that it might hurt. Gaara pulled off his boxers, but he hesitated. He asked Sasuke if he had ever done it with a guy before, and as Sasuke shook his head, Gaara leaned in and lightly kissed Sasuke on the forehead. "this may hurt." Gaara repeated as he plunged two fingers into Sasuke. Sasuke gasped and winced at the pain that he wasn't actually expecting.

"Sasuke, your tight. I need to prepare you." Sasuke just nodded, not trusting his voice and he felt a tear run down his cheek. Gaara gave him a sympathetic look and leaned down to lick up the tear trail on Sasuke's face. He whispered "you can hurt me if you want."

Sasuke didn't think; he acted. He threw his arms around Gaara's back and dug his nails into his back as Gaara put n a third finger and continued pumping them.

After lots of moaning and panting, Sasuke finally said "I'm ready"

Gaara didn't hesitate this time. He positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance, pulled out his fingers, and plunged into Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped, which was followed by a moan of Gaara's name. Gaara leaned over Sasuke, getting in a better position as he thrusted in and out of Sasuke, moaning his name as well. Gaara moved his hand to Sasuke's thobbing member and pumped it I time to his thrusting.

Sasuke arched his back off the bed and gripped onto the sheets as he felt himself building up. "Gaara, I'm…gonna….ah!" "yeah, me too, Sasuke. Cum with me!"

They both whispered. Gaara started moving faster for release and then he pulled out of Sasuke, just as he hit his peak, and he screamed Sasuke's name. Sasuke whimpered, saddened by the empty feeling after Gaara pulled out, but he also screamed Gaara's name as he came on both of their chests. Gaara fell onto the bed next to Sasuke, both of them panting hard, and Gaara smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't smile back, instead he leaned over and stroked hair that had fallen in Gaara's eyes. He said in a clear voice "I love you Gaara. I don't want you to leave me."

Gaara's smile broadened as he said "you have put me through hell and back, Sasuke Uchiha, and can you believe that I love you too?"

Now Sasuke smiled and leaned into Gaara and kissed him. He sighed and rested his head under Gaara's chin and closed his eyes. Gaara held Sasuke close and they spent the rest of the day in bed together.

After Sasuke fell asleep, Gaara kissed the top of his head and whispered "I'm not going anywhere."

Gaara fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Okay! That was the last chapter! I know what ur thinking! 'finally, its over!' well, my new Naruto story will be out around ****December/January. Thanx for reading, and remember! Review please!**

**-Biggest Kyo Lover**

**Xoxo **


End file.
